jd20fandomcom-20200215-history
Armor
Magic Armor Standard Armor Table Table Explanations Defense: Armor adds this value to Armor Class. Shields add this value to Defenses. Max Dex: This is the highest Dexterity Modifier you add to Defenses. ACP: Subtract this value from Acrobatics, Athletics, Escape, and Stealth. If you are not proficient with the item, also subtract this value from attack, Initiative, and Reflex. (Bucklers have no standard ACP, but subtract 1 from any physical action roll requiring the use of the arm the buckler is equipped to.) (Tower shields apply a -2 penalty to attack, Initiative, and Reflex even when equipped to a proficient wielder.) ASF: This value is the Escape DC to cast an arcane spell with a somatic component while the item is equipped. (For shields only use the non-zero number when attempting to use the shield-bearing hand for the somatic component.) Speed: For lowered speed, see the chart. Impaired speed also uses the chart, and the wearer's run multiplier is reduced by 1. Weight: The listed value is in pounds. Cost: The listed value is in gold pieces. Don: The listed value is either an action type, or a number of rounds. If you have an assistant, reduce the number of rounds for armor by 1/3. You may also reduce the time by 1/3 the rounds by donning the armor hastily - when doing so, decrease the armor bonus and Max Dex by (1 for light, 2 for medium, and 3 for heavy), and increase the ACP and ASF by that same value, until the armor is correctly donned. Armor donning cannot be reudced below 1 round. An assistant uses the listed action to secure a shield (except a Targe), but you must remain still for them to do so. Special Armor Features Darkwood Item: '''Darkwood gear is already Masterwork. Reduce the weight of a Darkwood item by half. Add 10gp per pound to the base price (using the new weight). A Darkwood shield has its ACP reduced by 1 '''Masterwork Item: Such equipment increases the Max Dex by 1, reduces the ACP by 1, reduces the weight by 10%, and doubles the base price. Mithril Item (metal only): Mithril gear is already Masterwork (as above), but additionally increases the Max Dex by 2, reduces the ACP by 2, reduces the ASF DC by 5, and instead halves the weight. The base price increase by 1,000gp per pound (using the new weight). If a mithril item would otherwise lower your speed, it instead does not; if it would otherwise impair your speed, it instead lowers it. Fitted: Fitted gear must be made specially for an individual, and is already Masterwork (as above), but with the following additions: increase the defense value by 1, increase the Max Dex by 4, reduce the ACP by 3, halve (round down) the ASF DC, decrease the Don time by 1/3 the rounds, and double the price again. If a Fitted item would otherwise lower your speed, it instead does not; if it would otherwise impair your speed, it instead lowers it. Any wielder other than the original merely treats the item as Masterwork. Adamantine (also metal only): Adamantine gear is Masterwork (as above), but with the following additions: increase the defense value by 2 (armor only), decrease the Max Dex by 1, increase the ACP by 1, increase the ASF DC by 5, increase the Don time by 50%, and increase the base price by 10,000gp per pound. Technically, adamantine weighs twice as much as steel, but you can use half as much to make an item, so it balances.